


Clandestine

by 8TimesTheCharm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Vinity, F/F, Self-Indulgent, bunch of characters mentioned, how do i nsfw, how do i write canon setting, other ships alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8TimesTheCharm/pseuds/8TimesTheCharm
Summary: Symmetra found her integration into Watchpoint Gibraltar from Vishkar mostly wanting save for one plucky Korean pilot. To Overwatch's members, they are becoming close; to one another they're already very close and that's where the line into intimate is crossed with great aplomb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took a brief break from 'Old Secrets Die Hard' to write this self-indulgent mess, don't look at me. It's probably all over the place.

The skies were clear enough that Gibraltar had sight of Morocco across the strait, the coastline distant and muddy underneath the lazy sun in the sky. Watchpoint reflected the rays and the nature of the day, everyone content to take this quiet time to relax and rest tired bodies from previous missions. The idea was relaxation, but with some of the newer recruits to Overwatch (acting underground, of course, still illegal due to that Petras Act), it’d be foolish to ignore the significant tensions lying just under the surface.

Vishkar clearly saw benefits in sending one of their most talented architects to them; whether that was genuine obligation for the betterment of the world (as the architect in question, Satya Vaswani, stressed in earnest), or some means of leverage (as the senior Overwatch members cautioned), or outright spying (as Lucio claimed angrily), no one could wholly tell.

So began Satya’s time among the underground group; her name in the field was Symmetra just as it were in Vishkar, and she quickly found her niche in field operations. Now as far as the team itself was concerned, away from the battlefields, this was a different tale. Only one had regarded her with (admittedly justified) hostility, but the ambiguity the rest gave her was almost more insufferable for a time until Symmetra realised this let her continue to work alone—to her favour.

With time, some of them grew cordial. Not quite _friendly_ , but cordial, perhaps unsure how to adequately befriend Symmetra: Angela Ziegler was often a patient confidant in which Satya sought advice from, not that she could say the same for the good doctor’s brooding Egyptian soulmate. The list went on.  
Winston and Tracer, both sincere and kind types who meant well trying to include her in busy chaotic social functions without realising they weren’t quite her favourite; the Shimada brothers kept their distance but were polite at every interaction deemed necessary; Torbjorn, a pathetic and unsophisticated brute who profusely misunderstood her work to the point where she felt it deliberate; Jack ‘Soldier 76’ Morrison, Reinhardt Wilhelm and the previously thought-dead Ana Amari made up the triumvirate of old decorated soldiers who weren’t sure what to make of her but tried to make her feel welcome in some manner; Aleksandra ‘Zarya’ Zaryanova, a hardened warrior who gave her respect but equally so, space; Zhou Mei-Ling, a cryogenically frozen scientist that seemed fascinated with her world as she was with hers (snow was not native to India beyond the Himalayan border, one beyond Satya’s realm of expertise).  
There was Zenyatta who offered to meditate with her when she felt overwhelmed by her senses, an offer she happily took up on; and McCree who appears he wished to have been born and existed solely in the 1880s, who she cared little for, and Lucio who was apparently a very cheerful young man when not regarding her with venom.

There was only one person who dared to act to the contrary to this prevailing passiveness exhibited by the team, and almost in seemingly direct defiance of the views that her supposed best friend Lucio held dear. Already someone that Satya had deemed unusual given her age and apparent vocation which somehow made her very qualified for Overwatch against all odds, Hana ‘D.Va’ Song went beyond even that to learn about her and engage her most startlingly on Satya’s preferred terms. The Korean media darling willed herself to put herself out there and to shape herself around the architect, coaxing her out of her shell just that little bit more—scary territory but Hana never forced her into difficult situations deliberately or maliciously, always letting it be on Satya’s terms.

Over those couple of months, at her own pace, Satya had more of a presence at Watchpoint albeit with the hearty helping hand of Hana; she began to engage with everyone just that little bit more, whether it was candid chat with Lena and Mei, exchanging newly learned trivia with Zenyatta or lengthy discussions about the world with Ana and Jack. Winston noted the change as a positive one, though Lucio made no pretence about how the situation bothered him in private. No matter what Lucio thought, however, Satya thought less of Vishkar as time went on, and more on the unexpected new comrades she had found in Gibraltar.

The covert operations of Overwatch continued, convinced of solidifying ties among their number, however obliviousness prevailed over the subtlest changes of the core dynamic that afforded such cooperative ease to begin with. No one noticed the subtle changes to Satya’s routine as time went on, as no one took heed of it, nor did they note the growing curious parallels with Hana’s (no one pretended to know how she rolled other than she stayed up til ungodly hours as a rule), at least not for a while.

The first to notice something between them, that wasn’t Athena the all-seeing intelligence, was Ana, thanks to her laissez-faire position far removed from Morrison and Winston’s pulling of the Overwatch reins. She had noticed a shift with D.Va and Symmetra had occurred somewhere in the middle of these missions, the way the two held themselves around one another when they thought no one was looking or the glances exchanged between them.

In their own occasional talks, Satya never mentioned anything to do with Hana, but Ana was keenly observant to her demeanour outside of them. No one thought it was amiss, thinking the two involved were beyond such intricacies when normally they needed some deliberate stimulus. At least, that was the assumption. She was far from opposing any such blossoming feelings, of course, but there was an odd quality to this that was hard to shake. Ana spoke of her suspicions to Reinhardt, who simply joked “Perhaps our hare is playing with the tigress. I see no claws of light, so I see no reason to worry.”

Lucio remained irritated what with being the third person to pick up on something, but he deferred to Hana’s wishes which apparently geared more towards Satya’s integration with the team, as well as that friendship turning closer and closer by the day. It was only with the huff and folded arms that he did within sight of Angela that had him blurt out the modestly kept secret of the all-too intimate fraternising between D.Va and Symmetra—fraternising was frowned upon but Angela herself firmly made such a rule out-dated with her own matters. In turn Fareeha learned of developments (it was only a matter of time), and her attitude was alike her mother albeit sterner; it was only with the doctor pointing out gently that a somewhat similar age gap exists between them that she dropped the stern act altogether.

Hana’s gusto and enthusiasm remained, but even wilfully ignorant McCree noticed the occasional glance and wink towards Satya, gestures that were frequently reciprocated with a breathtakingly striking and serene smile. He was one of the last few to notice to something there, like the surface of a peaceful lake but with depths he wouldn’t know. The last to witness it in personal capacity was Zenyatta, floating by one of the base’s many alcoves idly and feigned unawareness of Hana sitting impossibly close to Satya and murmuring all sorts of things into her ear with hands loosely clasped around her hips, as the architect giggled quietly behind her prosthetic hand, the other resting on the gamer’s knee.

The team afforded them the same privacy that they would for Angela and Fareeha, or Mei and Zarya, though some still found the situation a little strange regardless, still hung up over Hana being the youngest of the lot to some degree. Not that she cared; Hana didn’t give a modicum of a shit about what the others thought, not at this stage if they didn’t do it to her face (and if they did, they’d be getting an earful about respecting her army rank as they should).

Little did the others know (or at least give the impression of knowing), she had gone significantly beyond mere friendship and the delicate brushing of noses that she let the others catch her doing with Satya. In privacy, where it was safest to explore, their intimacy became something else entirely.

It had started slowly, that _was_ the plan, with D.Va naturally making the most of the initial moves; she wanted to ensure at all times that it was Symmetra who signed off on anything that crossed personal space, but it seemed once Satya got the taste of affection she wanted _more_. Hana was never opposed, but only surprised with every instance, admittedly happy that her new lover was giving with the same enthusiasm as what she received.

What was supposed to be considerate pace, for the architect to acclimatise to, spiralled quickly so Hana had to keep up more often than not: chaste kisses turned quickly into ones of passion (Hana wore scarves more often, Satya’s lipstick became redder to mask the marks Hana left biting her lip), the first cautious and shy touches daring to brush by hips and chests alike turned into pawing each other, and grinding desperately with hushed whispers through clothes in forgotten rooms and closets away from the bulk of Watchpoint activity (Hana’s state of dishevelment was a little more than normal at briefings and break rooms alike, Satya had more things askew than she’d usually ever allow herself; no one questioned aloud but plenty in private).

When it came to sex itself—their first _proper_ entanglement, Hana wasn’t expecting Satya to meet her one for one there and almost more so, even in the face of their lighter encounters where she responded with _far_ more gusto than assumed. Hana asked many times if Satya was sure, if it was okay, and if she was too nervous that it was okay to back out, as if wilfully ignorant of the times she was left with messy hair and bruises along her neck and collarbone as well as the marks she left on the architect in kind (and how much the two had to try hide them from the others). She changed her stream times to far later figuring the architect might take some time to get comfortable to the idea, when the reality was less so Satya needed to acclimatise, more so to get a remarkable amount of pent up frustrations out of herself.

* * *

 

Hana watched the older woman stride into her room, licking her lips and swallowing through her dry throat as nerves stirred butterflies in her stomach once she heard the lock of the door take, unable to stop staring at the sashay of Satya’s hips. It was hard to mask the fact that she was perhaps the _truly_ nervous party here “Just, let me know if y’wanna back out at any point.”

“I won’t,” her warm voice melodically answered, sitting down on the gamer’s vast bed, simple compared to the D.Va bunny logos plastered around all of the room owner’s belongings scattered about the place in tapestries of pink and blue, and loosely crossing her legs. Hana stared at how the hard-light fixture, a gift from Satya currently set to dim lighting, illuminated her and lit her eyes a vivid gold that seemed to add to her sultry demeanour at that moment “That applies to you too, if this helps.”

Hana nodded quickly. Satya watched her with a gaze that struck the balance between faintly amused at the visible anxious energy reverberating through the Korean, as well as keenly observing the edges of her clothes: a bubblegum-pink t-shirt with the D.Va rabbit branding and one of her many favourite catchphrases emblazoned on it, matched with powder blue shorts with neon pink trimming that never went further up than Hana’s bellybutton, nor long enough to even hope to cover any of her thighs.

As soon as the gamer caught Satya’s eyes lingering, she _very_ impulsively pulled the offending upper garment off and revelled in the architect’s molten gold eyes widening instantly at the realisation that it was the _only_ thing keeping that part of her body decent.

Hana felt brave initially, but the look on Satya’s face turned her voice into an almost imperceptible whisper and almost too shy to be uttered rather than the brash tone she was aiming for “How d’you like this?”

“…i-immensely,” Satya answered as she stood slowly, closing the gap between them and reaching out for her lover with fascination, hands both flesh and metal ghosting over her skin from her neck to her stomach as if magnetised towards her. Hana shuddered underneath her piercing eyes drinking the view of D.Va on show, more so as the sharp contrast of the temperatures stroking up her exposed sides coiled want in the bottom of her gut. She was sure that in their secluded ‘meetings’ both of them had memorised the other’s form beneath their clothes, but in the corner of her mind that still clung to cognitive sense in this heady situation she knew everything changed when sight joined touch.

Satya was almost _reverential_ , her gaze exceeding the usual analytical focus and wearing her true feelings on her sleeve, wordlessly praising and admiring how near perfect the Korean was beneath the veneer of decency. Hana’s own hands curled into fistfuls, seizing the bright blue dress adorning Satya, her face burrowed into the crux of the architect’s neck and pressing her lips to the pulse that quickened below them, almost too overwhelmed by the architect’s sincerity of emotion to do much proactively.

There was a murmur that was lost against skin. “What was that?” Satya asked quietly with a gasp to her voice, her breath brushing Hana’s temple and encouraging her to repeat what she had said along with a gentle if somewhat cheeky pinch to her chest.

“ _Your turn_ ,” she reiterated, dilated gaze meeting her golden eyes, insistently tugging at the dress Satya wore enough to carry across the message but not enough to rip the fine fabric.

“As you wish,” the older woman purred, slipping her left hand away to undue the clasps with a sleight of hand, tugging the whole thing away in a smooth motion into the lap of an ignored chair, left in white negligee she opted to wear for such an occasion.

“ ** _Fuck_** _me_ ,” Hana mumbled, staring in awe and disbelief that she got herself into this situation with Satya Vaswani of all people—let alone on this goddamn base, finding her own tone enthralled “You’re _gorgeous_.”

“That is the point, no?” she replied, rather tickled at the gamer’s particular choice of words though hopelessly endeared by the sheer honesty in her voice, her right hand moving to cup her lover’s cheek. Satya moved in slowly, tentatively, hearing Hana’s breath hitch before lips joined, and then a needy whine in her mouth as bodies shortly came together.

They stood closely for a moment, the architect taking in all of these wonderful sensations, trying not to be too overwhelmed by the feeling of skin on skin, and idly noticing how she could feel Hana almost quaking as she restrained herself from bulldozing through the next successive stages of intimacy, only apparent through how hungrily she kissed as her hands streamed through Satya’s ink black hair.

As they parted, Hana’s hands dropped to the Indian woman’s shoulders, before inching under her arms and around her back, stopping just short of the bra clasps. She looked into Satya’s eyes shyly, hesitant but only for feeling she had no business in touching her so, murmuring “Can I… take this off?”

One steady, firm nod later to reassure her of the reciprocation and the Korean’s lightly shaking hands eventually managed to undo the contraption, allowing it to fall down from her lover’s body. Her gaze traced a straight line from Satya’s noble collarbone to the divine contours of her breasts and hips, taking in something seldom seen, followed shortly by her fingers—normally used in frantic key pressing but here taking their precious time— following the path her eyes made with greater spread, relishing the silk-soft touch of her skin, listening to the architect’s melodic voice whining quietly.

The older woman gently tapped her shoulder, signalling Hana to quietly let up as she desperately sought the bed. She stepped back, watching Satya recline against the neatly laid sheets, long legs arching slightly, the shaky rise and fall of her chest with every quickened breath, mesmerised by the view of a woman so regal and _ready_ for her-- enough for her body to snap to attention once the architect leaned upward to touch her hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, m’fine,” Hana whispered, a blush blooming in her cheeks and around her neck as she moved beside her, about to sit “D’you want to take the lead?”

Her heart fluttered as she felt the cold digits of Satya’s left hand slink up her thigh towards her shorts, complemented by the potent stare in her eyes “If this is… permissible.”

“Damn right,” Hana breathed, grasping the chromed wrist so she could coax the hand onto the powder-blue shorts outright, licking dry lips and waiting for the architect to take the next step. The hint took, and Satya’s artificial fingers curled around the elastic hem, tugging downwards in one smooth movement. Unlike the top half, the Korean _was_ wearing underwear, but as with the shorts, it would be a very brief moment of them remaining on the gamer as the Indian’s other hand made short work of it.

Satya moved back, taking in the sight, somewhat surprised that her first urges were not to judiciously view her as perfectly mirrored anatomically, as an art piece with very little to critique, but instead manifesting as deep heat blossoming in the pit of her stomach, as her body had _other_ ideas. Noticing that Hana’s blush became a hearty full on red rather than modest pink, and seizing on this instinct boiling within, she leaned up to press her lips just below the bellybutton, murmuring “You are _beautiful_ , Hana.”

“Oh my god,” was the squeak of a response.

“Hmm?”

“Sorry,” Hana giggled, sweeping her fingers through Satya’s silk black hair “Can’t get over how someone incredible like you is telling me of all people that.”

“I mean it,” Satya continued, lips never too far from pressing against skin with purpose—as if to emphasise that intent, gaze fixed on Hana’s whenever she moved away, but venturing no further.

“…is there too much going on?” was the quieter murmur, as arms comfortably sat on Satya’s shoulders. “Do you need a moment?”

“Not at all,” she answered, hands resting on Hana’s hips “But I will need a guide.”

A soft chuckle under the gamer’s breath with a wayward hint within it was the indication that she would happily rise to such an occasion, as she gestured with a come-hither of her index finger for Satya to sit up and move so they could exchange their positions. Hana lay down as the architect watched, though before she moved to join atop of her, the gamer slyly curled her fingers up around the edge of Satya’s own underwear, snapping the elastic playfully just to remind her lover that she still had one up on Hana clothing wise. The surprised noise (a most unbecoming but incredibly endearing squeak, of all things) that Satya made was something Hana would never forget.

“So… remember all those times we’d make out?” she began with an innocent tone to her voice, eyes with a distinctly opposite glint within them tracing from where the Indian’s generous hips sat astride her own, upwards to her lover’s curious expression. Satya nodded, sighing as Hana’s hands coursed in circles and heart shapes on her thighs lazily. “When you’d get touchy, I’d get touchy, n’ then we both get real _grabby_ with our hands?”

“Mmm,” Satya hummed, hands already moving towards Hana’s chest on autopilot—almost on Hana’s own command— as she recalled those numerous occasions.

“That’s a good place to start,” the Korean breathed, closing her eyes and biting her lip as two significantly different sensations of warm and cool came to rest against her breasts. An idle yin-yang observation floated through her head at the contrast, as her fingernails drew lines on Satya’s thighs, snapping to attention once the older woman leaned in to drag her teeth along the elegant line of her neck like so many times previously secluded in unused rooms and hidden corners. “ _Fuck_ that’s good alright.”

She felt the weight atop of her shift, and her legs slowly pushed apart as Satya settled between them, calmly regarding Hana as her hands trailed down to the inside of the gamer’s thighs, idling with agonising proximity to the crux of her legs. Was she pondering what to do next, or was she just being an awful fucking tease? Hana wasn’t sure but she was totally fine with both.

At least she wasn’t waiting too long for the architect to make up her mind, feeling the cool, smooth metal along her side, propping up Satya as she lowered herself to be more parallel with Hana, body lightly atop of her, her face merely inches from the gamer’s and those lovely golden eyes pouring over every little centimetre of the Korean’s flushed countenance.

“Hi there gorgeous,” Hana murmured, moving her head up to kiss her lover quickly with a playful, feline smirk. It was enough to arrest Satya’s focus onto what she was to do next, plucking memories of their more clothed encounters in secluded areas as she thought of what Hana really reacted positively to.

She paused, before returning the kiss deeper than the gamer’s initial contact, shifting to allow her hand to glide between their bodies and stop within reach of far more sensitive parts. The streamer whined half into her lover’s mouth, breaking apart as her hips rolled insistently towards the hesitating hand, searching for that warmth “C’monnnn, I can’t handle this teasing!”

“It’s not on purpose,” Satya hummed in amusement, answering the frustrated little demand with tentative touches that coaxed Hana into gasping quickly and wrapping her arms around the Indian woman. “Down there, you’re--.”

“Believe me,” she mumbled “If I’m _drenched_ , that’s exactly what y’want. Path of least—ah!—resistance n’stuff. Just go ahead.”

Path of least resistance, the architect mused, noting that this was not something she had dared do before in all those torrid encounters, but now… Putting two and two together, she cautiously tested the waters by sliding in one finger, eyes widening in wonder as Hana moaned loudly and lustily in response, whispering ‘yes, _yes, yesyesyes_ ’ with her head angling back into the pillows and hands twisting in the sheets. If there was anything the gamer was sure of, it was that Satya learned _extremely_ quickly.

The architect was highly attentive and careful in listening to Hana breathlessly directing her right hand, adapting easily to where her touch struck divinely true time and time again, turning panting instructions into wordless groans and pleas for more. Her cries only grew louder as she curled her fingers into sheets, once the older woman added another digit when it just didn’t feel like enough (which was a first that Satya’s gut instinct overrode her overactive brain for a change — it was rather nice, really).

Hana whimpered, Hana whined and Hana wriggled around, calling for her, as Satya gently coaxed her into formless bliss, watching her as if fascinated by what power such an act could wield, simultaneously teaching the gamer that she actually rather enjoyed struggling futilely against the cold metal hand that partly pinned her in place as its human counterpart made her sing. Satya’s own name sounded like it was echoing in her mind, when she knew very well it was actually Hana uttering it repeatedly even as ecstasy lazily waned from her quivering body.

Some minutes passed, as Satya listened to Hana’s breathing ease from rapid panting to a ponderous inhale and exhale. She cautiously leaned in, wondering if the gamer was about to doze off, and received a sated, eager kiss for her trouble.

“Your turn,” Hana murmured against her lips, sliding her shaky hands out, from where they seized the fistfuls of sheets beneath them onto Satya’s hips, before dancing between her legs. Despite the lascivious haze of afterglow, she remained ever vigilant when it came to making sure her lover was comfortable for whatever may come next “If you’ll let me.”

The architect let out a sharp gasp as she felt nails tracing shapes just on the innermost sides of her thighs initially, collecting herself enough to comprehend a response that she uttered with more lust than she expected “Please, I am all yours.”

It was difficult to let her guard down usually, when years of careful construction had formed a wall fencing off her innermost feelings and desires, but since Hana “D.Va” Song insistently wanted to make her feel welcome and part of everything in spite of it, it was only natural that she now held the key to unlocking such a storied network of careful walls and bring them all down. Not out of maliciousness by any stretch of the imagination, but simply wanting to make her feel happy and well without resorting to hiding behind defences—here was no exception. Here at least, they could be vulnerable together without any sort of external expectancy put on them alike.

Hana moved to sit up, with Satya moving beside her and watching in quiet curiosity with quickened breath wondering what she’d do next; her silent question was answered with a kiss and hands still shaky from their earlier throes of pleasure gently holding her. The gamer then slowly, steadily, trailed a hand downwards and idled around Satya’s thighs, fingers curling around the last vestige of decency that she had, looking her in the eye with a wordless question of permission once again. There was mild hesitance in golden hues, and Hana drew her hand away.

“If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Are you sure?” Hana pressed gently, kissing Satya’s cheek “I just want to make you feel amazing, but if you’re uncomfortable, that’s no good.”

“I’m _positive_ ,” the older woman replied, her artificial hand carefully taking Hana’s and returning it to where it tucked around fabric anew, not unlike when the Korean subtly encouraged Satya herself to do so to her earlier “Perhaps I needed a moment to assess where we were beforehand, but I’m ready now.”

“Definitely?”

“Absolutely,” Satya smiled. Hana’s fingers curled around her underwear, looking her in the eye to receive one more assured nod. Then, she tugged gently, manoeuvring around the architect’s hips as Satya wriggled to assist her until the material slid off her thighs, around her shins, and then tossed to the floor, forgotten instantly as the Korean gazed over her with nothing short of awe.

“Is something wrong?”

“…god you are just _perfect_.”

While her initial reaction was to protest politely, especially as one of the arms supporting the lean of her upper body was artificial, Satya felt that perhaps it would be better to defer this particular talk for another time, especially when Hana’s eyes were glittering dazzlingly with admiration and love alike. Maybe if she felt so strongly, the architect might need to rethink her feeling of forever feeling incomplete with a prosthetic.

Before too much time was spent on such a subject, Hana had closed the gap between them, hands and lips everywhere they could touch, but in alternation and slowly at first until Satya adjusted, pausing in intervals simply to gaze at her as still in disbelief that this was happening.

Her worshipful path towards the crux of her legs brought loving touches to Satya’s breasts, flank and thighs, but as Hana looked at her destination, she hesitated out of wanting to be sure she had every possible permission she could have. She didn’t even get the words out of her mouth when Satya implored her to go ahead with a tiny purr of “ _please_ ” sending wondrous chills down her spine.

Diligently, the gamer hunkered down, gently holding apart the Indian’s thighs, and pressed a kiss to the other set of lips experimentally, hearing a sharp gasp and feeling a warm and shaky hand run through her hair. She continued, adding a caress of her tongue to pinpoint what made Satya’s hips jerk and her moan so wonderfully. Hana took her time, letting the older woman adjust to the sensation which must have felt odd at first, even if she appeared to like it immediately, and while she laid careful attention with lips and tongue alike she listened closely to the coy whine and the writhing of perfect hips and legs. It wasn’t her intent to tease ruthlessly or anything, Hana just wanted to be in a better position to watch Satya come undone was all.

With that in mind, Hana could hear soft panting beginning to quicken and she took her cue there to change position anew, moving so that she was upright, sitting on her knees and pulling Satya towards her in a similar sit up with an arm around her shoulders as her other hand remained between the architect’s legs. Her touches halted for a moment, as she took in the gorgeous blush that filled Satya’s face, underlining half-lidded, lascivious tiger-gold eyes fixed on her.

Hana stole a wordless kiss before resuming with her skilled hand, smiling as she watched her lover wrap her arms around her and whisper her name. Feeling bold, the Korean began to slowly increase the pace, the architect embracing her closely and alternating between murmuring into her ear encouragement or blurting out words in a language she couldn’t understand, hips loyally following the deft movement of the gamer’s fingers.

Satya had always been fond of running her fingers through Hana’s hair when they would spend time either via watching D.Va practice for her streams or Hana watching her work on hard light miniature structures, here was no different; in this case, it was a calming anchor in throes enjoyable though uncontrollable, something known she could tether to as she explored these magnificent but rather unknown sensations. The younger woman felt the cold of the prosthetic arm around the middle of her back, as Satya buried her face into the crook of her shoulder with a keen, loud whine. Hana whispered into her ear after pecking just below it “Just let loose babe, I’ve got you.”

As if emboldened by that, long legs wrapped around Hana as she listened to her own name gasped into her ear breathily as Satya was brought to her peak, and decided there wouldn’t be anything that could beat the awed way her name was cried out at the apex, nor how her lover threw her head back and quivered in climactic joy and clung to her as much as possible, riding out the heavenly feeling in every part of her body. Limply, eventually, the Indian fell forward and draped herself over Hana, limbs with all the rigidity of jelly (even the one of metal found a way to be of the same consistency), raising her head enough to rest her forehead against the gamer’s. Her gaze was all but glowing; transfixing Hana with all of the fondness the tiger-golds were weighty with, complemented by a warm, contented smile.

“How you doing?”

“ _Divine_ ,” Satya breathed against her lips with a faint laugh hidden within.

“Yeah, you’re sure looking divine to me right now,” Hana murmured thoughtfully, moving her hand from around the architect’s lower back to stroke her face. “You mind if I bask in your glory a lil while longer?”

“Only if I get to do the same in yours,” Satya purred, giving in to the instinctual need for a close embrace, snuggling into Hana as much as she could, neatly pushing her back so that they were both lying down on the sheets. The gesture surprised the gamer, but it was a most certainly welcome one, as she smiled tenderly at her, holding her cosily as she paid little heed to their tangled legs and to the splash of the Mediterranean against the cliffs outside.

It’d be inevitable that someone else in Watchpoint would go looking for them, whether for a mission briefing, asking where the shops in the main island of Gibraltar were again, help using the more intricate workings of the entertainment systems that Athena decided not to cooperate on—but they’d just have to wait until Hana and Satya were goddamn good n’ ready. The temperature was pleasantly warm, this part of the base was quiet and serene, and she was really enjoying this afterglow in the arms of someone she found super interesting, crazy intelligent and hopelessly gorgeous, so Hana wasn’t even fazed by the inevitability of one of the more senior members of this group got huffy about them canoodling.

She contemplated sassy comebacks with a yawn as the wonderfully lazy feeling overtook her, presuming Satya too had fallen prey to a light doze, as Hana murmured an ‘I love you’ against her cheek before nodding off contentedly.


End file.
